1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a forming method and relates particularly to a method for forming a wrench end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional method 2 for forming a wrench is carried out by cold forging and includes a preparing step, a head forming step, a stamping step and a removing step. The preparing step is performed by preparing a round metal blank b. The head forming step is executed by cold-forging two ends of the round metal blank b with a press (not shown) to form two round heads b1. The stamping step is performed by pressing the round metal blank b having two round heads b1 with a stamping press (not shown) whereby the round metal blank b is formed into a flat blank having a wrench outline. The removing step is executed by removing residual material from the peripheral edge of the wrench outline of the flat blank with another stamping press (not shown). Therefore, a finished wrench S2 is done. This traditional method needs to form two round heads firstly and then press the heads respectively with a punch to form respective holes on the heads. It also requires a further step for removing residual material. Generally, the traditional method requires complex steps and needs to use multiple presses for completing the processing work, with the result that the processing time is prolonged, the processing efficiency is reduced, and the cost for forming the wrench is increased. Therefore, the traditional method needs improvement.